Lemmykoopa24's Royal Rumble
Lemmykoopa24's Royal Rumble is a Fighting game for the BeatBox and the fifth game in the Lemmykoopa24 series. It is also the first game for the BeatBox. It features characters old and new, new items, wacky stages and a whole new way of fighting. The game is played with the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. Because it is on the BeatBox, you can download your favorite songs onto the system and the music during the battle will be the song you chose from your downloads. This way, you can fight your opponents while you listen to your favorite songs. Story Lemmykoopa24 is practicing a new spell and Esarbee is coaching him. Lemmykoopa24 leaps into the air, slams his wand into the ground and creates an earthquake. But it didn't explode afterwards. He was about to try again, but then out of nowhere, a giant bouncy ball hit him in the face. He went sprawling across the ground. "Okay, who threw that?" yelled Esarbee. Then another bouncy ball flew through the air and hit Esarbee in the face. Esarbee and Lemmykoopa24 got up and prepared to face the attacker. But they then realized that they weren't being attacked, but someone was attempting to get them to try a new sport. They then saw Orok walking towards them and grinning. He was the one who threw the bouncy ball. LK24 and Esarbee grinned back at him. The three of them then went outside and saw 12 other people outside, each holding a bouncy ball. The three of them picked one up and prepared for the greatest sport they've ever played... Gameplay & Controls The gameplay is similar to Mario Strikers Charged, except it isn't soccer. You pick up giant bouncy balls and hit the other players with them. When they get hit, they will take an amount of damage depending on they're class, physique and stats. You can also use special bouncy balls with other special powers as well as a slew of wacky items. Each stage has their own gimmicks that can help or hinder players. The last person standing is declared the winner. You can also form teams of however many you want. Controls *Control Stick - Move *Y Button - Hit player. *A Button - Throw Bouncy Ball. *B Button - Use items. *Z Button - Block. *C Button - Jump. *Hold X Button - Execute Special Move. Characters & Classes *Lemmykoopa24 - Agile *NintendoZero - Power *Esarbee - All-Around *Fred the Purple Monkey - Power *Tucker - All-Around *Nugg - Agile *Orok - All-Around *Flame - Power *Pesh - All-Around *Clyde - Agile *Yukimazan - All-Around *Purple Koopa Bro. - Agile *Dashed Koopa - Power *Ella Metals - Power *Bakachu - Agile Classes Agile This class can run fast and jump quite high. But they can't hit very hard and take more damage than the other classes. Power This class is slow and heavy, but they can hit enemies hard and do a lot of damage. They don't take as much damage as most classes All-Around This class doesn't have many advantages or disadvantages. But they take the least amount of damage and are slightly slow. Items *Bouncy Ball - You can hit people with these. *Big Bouncy Ball - A stronger version of the Bouncy Ball. *Flaming Bouncy Ball - An en-lighted bouncy ball. *Solid Bouncy Ball - A hard ball that dishes damage very well. *Rainbow Bouncy Ball - Gives player max stats. *VACC - Launches cheese-balls at enemies. *Crazy Feet - Makes you move twice as fast. *Punchy Ball - A ball that strikers twice as hard as the others. *Crimson Wings - Lets you fly for 10 seconds. *Icy Shell - If someone touches you, they will get frozen for 3 seconds. *Cyan Shroom - Restores some of your health. Stages *Park - Electric Fences *Omega Castle - Traps show up every 20 seconds. *Space Station - There is no gravity. *Cosmic's Field - Tornadoes will happen occasionally. *Harley's Mountain - Harley and his minions will attack you. *Portal of Doom - NintendoZero's minions will attack you. *Jungle - Coconuts and durians will fall on you. *Bowser Valley - Lava will shoot up from the floor. *England - The English Army will occasionally attack. *Wasresh City - Zen Guy and Shroobster will always be attacking you. Special Moves *Lemmykoopa24 - Slime Blast: Lemmykoopa24 throws a giant slime ball at an enemy. *NintendoZero - Shadow Spin: NintendoZero spins around while making a twister of darkness. *Esarbee - Weapon Copy: Esarbee copies himself into a weapon so that other fighters can pick him up and attack with him. *Fred - Party Puncher: Fred swings the bouncy ball crazily while barreling into enemies. *Tucker - Swing of Might: Tucker releases a giant swing of his ball. *Nugg - Tongue Smacker: Nugg ties the ball to his tongue and spins around for increased distance. *Orok - Focus Swing: Orok lowers his head for a moment, then opens his eyes and attacks all the enemies at once. *Flame - Crasher: Flame wraps his tongue around the ball, jumps into the air, then slams it into the ground. *Pesh - Pushy Pound: Pesh jumps on a Pushy and rams into a foe. *Clyde - Fire Field: Clyde puts a fire circle around him, protecting him from attacks. Lasts 5 seconds. *Yukimazan - Destiny Swing: Yukimazan warps to a random foe, smacks them into the air, then slams them back into the ground. *Purple Koopa Bro. - Shuriken Shear: PKB throws a shuriken, popping all the balls except for his. *Dashed Koopa - Ball Punch: Dashed punches his ball, sending it careening around the stage. *Ella Metals - Solidify: Ella Metals Summons metal stalagmites to punch out of the ground, attacking foes. *Bakachu - Thunderstruck: Bakachu strikes his ball with lightning, powering it up. Reception Spark Co. rated it 7/10 for it's originality as well as stating they wished it was a real sport. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Lemmykoopa24 (series)